


The Past Is In The Past (But It's Hard To Forget)

by tatec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatec/pseuds/tatec
Summary: 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝙾𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚐𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎...𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐.





	The Past Is In The Past (But It's Hard To Forget)

. ~ o ~ .

  
𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝙾𝚒𝚔𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚐𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎...  
𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐.

  
. ~ o ~ .

Oikawa got his heat early, we were both first years at Aoba Johsai and one day during practice Oikawa just...  
dropped.

  
. ~ o ~ .

  
\- Tooru set to me!  
As soon as the words fell out of my mouth and into Oikawa’s ears, the ball immediately came to me. The perfect set. Tooru always tried his hardest at practice so he could impress our elders and he always sported a concentrated look on his face but today he didn't seem as focused but we still won against the 3rd years.  
Oikawa had just set a ball to me, but when his feet touched the floor again he just stood there with a confused look on his face and then he fell...

. ~ o ~ .

  
𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕.

  
. ~ o ~ .

  
As I turned back to celebrate I saw that Tooru was still in the same place and the confused look was still glued to his face, then I saw him stumble to the floor.  
I immediately ran to him and caught him before he hit the floor.

  
I don't know what happened to him but he was clearly in pain from his groans and the tears at the corners of his eyes. Some of the older players that were alphas tried getting closer to him only to be stopped.  
Some even surrounding us not knowing what to do until our coach kneeled beside me and told me to take him to the nurse quickly.

  
When I did arrive at the nurse she told me to set him down on the stretcher and to leave.

  
. ~ o ~ .

  
I didn't see Tooru for the rest of the week even when I visited every day after school his parents would not allow me in to see him.  
For a whole week I didn't know what had happened to my best friend was he just sick or had something serious happened?

  
I didn't know and that made me worry even more I had presented as an alpha a few months ago and I don't know what was going on but my alpha was going crazy but what could I do, what could a fifteen year old boy do?  



End file.
